Ya no llueve mas
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Alois abraza a Ciel por la cintura y esparce besos sobre su cuello, hombros y rostros. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, los besos de Alois son cálidos y lo hacen sentir mejor, seguro, vivo, satisfecho. "¿Te volverás a ir?" le pregunta Ciel." No, creo que esta vez me quedaré." Ciel/Alois. AU. Shonen-ai. One-shot.


**YA NO LLUEVE MÁS**

Hace cinco días que no sale el Sol y no para de llover, día y noche, el frío y el viento comienzan a fastidiarle, necesita luz, calor. Odia la humedad.

Mira por la ventana y piensa en Alois, su cabello rubio y su sonrisa traviesa, sus ojos azules y su expresión picaresca.

¿Dónde se encuentra?

¿Volverá algún día?

Le prometió que lo esperaría, pero se está cansando.

Todos se han ido a un lugar mejor.

Sus familiares lo han catalogado como la oveja negra de su familia gracias a su excentricidad y perpetuo mal humor.

Sus padres yacen tres muertos bajo tierra.

Y ahora le tocó el turno a Sebastián, el tipo es un agente secreto o algo así. Un día llegó y anunció que debía marcharse o de lo contrario la vida de ambos correría peligro. Lo besó en los labios, hizo sus maletas, volvió a besarlo y se fue.

¿A dónde?

No importaba. Él estaría bien.

Quién realmente le preocupaba era Alois.

Si se cansaba de luchar, quizás un día…

Ciel recorrió con la yema de los dedos las cicatrices de sus muñecas. Si hubiera cortado un poco más profundo, quizás…

No tuvo el valor de continuar esperando por Alois, la muerte de sus Padres lo superó.

¿Quién diablos muere al caerse su jet?

Las estadísticas demuestran que son mucho mayores las probabilidades de morir en un accidente automovilístico que en uno aéreo.

De cualquier manera parecía que la vida se empecinaba en escupirle en la cara.

Su Tía le telefoneó por la mañana, vendrá a recogerlo dentro de tres días para llevarlo a vivir con ella. Un niño de catorce años no puede vivir sólo en un departamento en el centro de una de las ciudades más grandes y peligrosas del mundo.

Regresar a la Mansión de sus Padres custodiada por un sequito de sirvientes tampoco es una opción, hay demasiados fantasmas, muchos monstruos ocultándose tras las sombras, criaturas que aguardan en cada esquina.

Prometió esperar a Alois en esa ciudad.

No puede marcharse, pero…

Hace frío, se frota las manos y mira por la ventana.

Un poco de Sol, es todo cuanto pide, un par de rayos, un cielo despejado, cualquier cosa, lo que sea.

Tocan el timbre, sea quien sea ha convencido al Portero de dejarlo entrar, Sebastián dejo órdenes bastante explicitas respecto a quién podía visitarlo, considerando que no tiene amigos, maestros o conocidos es un circulo bastante estrecho.

Abre la puerta sin verificar antes la identidad por la mirilla, debe ser su Tía que canceló v alguna de sus importantes cirugías alrededor del mundo para darle prioridad a su "adorable sobrino".

—¡Hola!— lo saluda Alois qué entra al departamento sin esperar invitación alguna.

Viste como un vagabundo y huele igual, tiene el rostro manchado de suciedad y el cabello es un amasijo de hojas, tierra, comida y cosas que no puede ni quiere conocer.

Se dirige a la cocina donde asalta su refrigerador, engulle jamón, tocino, pan, yogurt, queso, leche, salsa de tomate. Come y se embarra el rostro de todo cuanto encuentra.

Ciel lo observa de pie, sin dar crédito a sus ojos, estudiando seriamente la posibilidad de estar soñando; pero este tipo de conducta extravagante y descuidada es una de las características de Alois que se crió en los barrios más bajos de la ciudad, luchando por un pedazo de pan o un trago de agua.

Alois toma el teléfono y ordena pizza, comida china, emparedados; rebusca entre los cajones hasta que encuentra una de sus tarjetas y paga vía electrónica.

Más allá de su saludo inicial, ni siquiera se ha dignado a dirigirle la mirada, es como si no existiera.

Ciel se deja caer sobre un sillón, completamente exhausto. Ha tenido demasiado por una semana.

De la nada Alois cae de rodillas y se echa a llorar en medio de su sala. Al principio piensa que tal vez debe consolarlo, pero no tarda en descubrir que sería inútil. No sabe qué decir, ni siquiera tiene idea de que está pesando.

Alois llora por media hora y él lo observa distante.

—Ya es suficiente, Alois. ¡Deja de llorar!— protesta cansado de los gemidos.

La comida empieza a llegar y Ciel la recibe, se amontona sobre su mesa de centro; el ataque de llanto del rubio aparentemente ha desplazado su voraz hambre.

Si no actúa, casi con toda probabilidad ambos se quedarán en esa posición, medio muertos de frío hasta que la mañana los alcance al siguiente día.

Arrastra a Alois del brazo y junto a él se pone debajo de la regadera, el chorro de agua helada los golpea a ambos, estremeciéndolos. La experiencia le dicta que aunque no el más convencional, es el mejor remedio para curar los ataques de pánico.

Al menos en los prostíbulos siempre les funcionaba a esos malditos.

Deja que el agua los empapé por completo, llevándose parte de la suciedad y los nervios, la angustia y el dolor.

Tras desvestirse empieza a quitarle la ropa a Alois, sus costosas ropas de marca hechas a la médica recién salidas de la lavandería se mezclan con los mugrientos harapos. Toma jabón y una esponja, talla el cuerpo de su amigo hasta que la piel enrojece y siente los dedos entumecidos a causa del frío.

Para cuando termina Alois ha dejado de llorar y le dirige una triste sonrisa.

—Creo que lo necesitaba— declara saliendo del baño para que él también se enjuague— aunque tus métodos continúan siendo particularmente salvajes.

—Son prácticos.

Hay una toalla en los brazos de Alois esperando a Ciel cuando finalmente sale, las hábiles manos de su amigo secan cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

El baño e incluso todo el departamento huelen a rosas, su perfume favorito.

Se arrastran con paso perezoso hasta la cama donde todavía desnudos se meten debajo de las sábanas con olor a manzanilla.

Alois se le queda viendo fijamente al techo sin ningún interés en particular.

—¿Dónde te habías metido?— le pregunta Ciel y en sus palabras se filtra la ira que ni siquiera era consciente de que guardaba dentro de si.

—He andado de aquí para allá— confiesa Alois y se voltea dándole la espalda—. Quería morir, lo deseaba más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

Ciel recuerda como fue secuestrado a los ocho años por las mafias cuyo principal negocio en la explotación sexual de menores de edad. Durante dos años vagó de burdel en burdel alrededor del mundo, siendo ofrecido como carne de res fresca a cualquiera que tuviera el suficiente dinero y estomago para violar a un niño.

La humillación, el asco, el miedo, la impotencia. A veces se pregunta cómo puede dormir por las noches, en realidad no lo hace, las pesadillas no le permiten dormir más de tres horas seguidas

De no hacer conocido a Alois probablemente habría muerto.

Si Alois no hubiera compartido los mendrugos de pan con que lo alimentaban.

Si Alois no le hubiera enseñado como seducir a los clientes para que fueran medianamente amables y lo lastimarán menos.

Si Alois no le hubiera enseñado cuando mantener la boca cerrada.

Si Alois no lo hubiera acunado en su pecho cuando creía no poder soportar a ningún otro hombre asqueroso sobre su cuerpo, asegurándole que era fuerte y podía soportarlo.

Si Alois no se hubiera llevado la peor parte de las palizas.

Si Alois no hubiera compartido sus mantas viejas.

Si Alois no le hubiera asegurado que algún día toda esa pesadilla terminaría y él se reuniría con su familia.

Si Alois no le hubiera dado risas, alegrías, esperanzas, calidez, donde sólo había lágrimas, dolor, desesperación y frío.

Si Alois no hubiera hecho tantas cosas, él no habría sobrevivido.

—Pero no he podido y créeme que lo he intentado con ganas; aunque no tantas como tú según parece— agrega Alois ante su falta de respuesta.

Se sonroja ligeramente, las cicatrices en sus muñecas le recordaran a diario durante el resto de su vida, lo cobarde que fue.

—Mis padres murieron— susurra en voz baja en un intento por justificarse, al menos ahora puede decirlo, hace un año el mero hecho de pensarlo le causaba dolor.

—Lamento no haber estado aquí.

—De cualquier manera seguirían muertos.

—Eso es cierto.

Y Ciel recuerda el impacto emocional que le produjo a Alois saber que el cuerpo o para ser precisos los huesos de lo que había sido su hermano menor había sido encontrados en una fosa común detrás del terreno de una Iglesia de pueblo.

Ambos hermanos habían escapado de unos Padres alcohólicos para terminar viviendo en las calles donde fueron víctimas de una red de tráfico de menores.

Los hermanos fueron vendidos y separados.

Alois siempre guardó la esperanza de que su hermana siguiera vivo.

Cuando se enteró huyo del orfanato donde se preparaban sus papeles de adopción. Antes pasó a despedirse de Ciel y le prometió que algún día volvería, que lo esperará en esa misma ciudad.

Al parecer ha cumplido su promesa.

Alois ríe y rueda sobre la cama hasta caer, toma a Ciel del brazo y lo arrastra consigo, terminan en medio de una maraña de extremidades enlazadas.

—¡Supongo que somos un desastre!— exclama en voz alta—. Un suicida y un drogadicto, ambos en recuperación. Claude debería escribir sobre nosotros.

Claude es el reportero que trabajó junto a Sebastián, el detective privado que sus Padres contrataron para encontrarle y que condujo a desmantelar una banda internacional de tráfico y explotación de menores.

—¿Qué paso con él?— pregunta curioso del destino del hombre que a Alois le pareció lo suficientemente interesante como para seducirlo y acostarse sin cobrar.

—Decidió que le aburría y me dejo. Casi muero por sobredosis esa noche.

—Te dije que no era el correcto, eres un estúpido si creíste lo contrario— declara con mordacidad.

Todavía no supera el que Alois lo haya engañado con un tipo que tiende a darse aires tan ridículos.

Alois se inclina sobre sus extremidades y acorrala a Ciel debajo de si, impidiéndole moverse.

—Tú también jugaste con Sebastián.

—Eso es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Por que yo lo digo…

Alois sonríe, antes de apartarse le muerde en el cuello, un gemido de placer escapa de los labios de Ciel.

Su amigo es el mejor cuando se lo propone.

—En el fondo sigues siendo un crío mimado, Phanthomhive.

—Y tú un idiota.

—Supongo que eso es una gran combinación.

Ciel chasquea los labios a modo de protesta, se pone de pie y saca lo primero que encuentra en su armario. Le avienta un conjunto de prendas a Alois.

—¡Vístete!— le ordena—. No quiero que seamos la comidilla de los periódicos si vamos a dar al Hospital por neumonía.

Alois se pone las prendas con desinterés, espera a que Ciel termine, lo sujeta de los brazos y comienzan a dar círculos por toda la habitación, fingiendo que bailan un vals.

—Recuerda que yo soy el chico en esta relación, te deja el puesto de señorita— comenta Alois a modo de broma.

—Ni en tus más locos sueños— protesta Ciel indignado.

—Tengo mucho de esos, no me retes a contártelos.

—No lo haré, puedes estar tranquilo.

Alois ríe y canta, Ciel escucha y sonríe con esa mueca tan propia de él donde sólo tuerce los labios ligeramente.

Ambos terminan agazapados en el suelo junto a la cama envueltos en varias frazadas. Incluso si no lo dicen en voz alta, los dos detestan dormir en camas, la traen recuerdos dolorosos y pesadillas aun peores. Ciel mantiene la suya en su habitación por puro convencionalismo.

Alois abraza a Ciel por la cintura y esparce besos sobre su cuello, hombros y rostros. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, los besos de Alois son cálidos y lo hacen sentir mejor, seguro, vivo, satisfecho.

Duermen y cuando uno se queja en sueños el otro lo despierta.

Durante esa noche no hay pesadillas.

Por la mañana un par de rayos de sol se cuelan a través de la ventana, ambos se despiertan.

—¿Te volverás a ir?— le pregunta Ciel quién ahora también abraza a Alois por la cintura y lo mira fijamente a los ojos.

Alois sonríe con total naturalidad y niega con la cabeza.

—No, creo que esta vez me quedaré.

—¿Es una promesa?

—Lo es.

Ciel aparta los mechones que oculten los ojos de Alois y a través de su visión borrosa puede observar como su amigo llora.

Todavía quedan huecos por rellenar en sus historias, demasiados…algunos serán dolorosos, otros no tanto, incluso habrá alegres, pero en ese momento no importa.

Porque se tienen el uno al otro y es todo cuanto necesitan.

Y mientras el Sol quema su rostro, Ciel puede sentir a las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas.

Al menos en el exterior ya no llueve más.

**FIN**

Ando medio oxidaba en el mundo ficker, ¿?...así que…no sé, esta pareja me encanta y hay tan poquito de ella, siento que hay material para más en este one-shot, pero ni siquiera estoy segura que gusté y siempre tengo problemas para no ser tramas exageradas. Como sea, gracias por leer. Saludos, XDDD.


End file.
